A Chocobo's Tale/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Chocobo's Tale - Upper Jeuno |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Nevela:' You see, chocobos have wings, do they not? But they cannot fly! So they cannot really be birds, can they? Nevela: Everyone thinks about such things before they learn to accept them. But I think it's good to question. Nevela: I was thinking this out loud when an Elvaan girl passing by stopped to talk to me. Prishe: But what about moogles? They've got wings, and they can fly, but you wouldn't call 'em birds. They've got funny antennae, too, but they're not insects, either. Nevela: When I responded to her remark with the fact that both moogles and chocobos are animals, this is what she asked: Prishe: Then what's the difference between animals and people? Nevela: I answered, ""People are smarter than animals." And then she retorted, "People sure are more sly!" Prishe: Ahahaha, don't get all huffy on me! I stopped to talk because what you were saying was important. Prishe: People are all different from one another. They're different from animals, and different from plants. This difference is what makes it all worth it. Prishe: There are lots of ways to think and feel, and things to know and to believe. But in the end, we all come from the same source. Prishe: That's true for both people and animals. Prishe: We all have this thing called a soul. The souls of animals are pure and simple. Prishe: Look over there. That chocobo is living proof. Prishe: You should ask someone how that chocobo was born. Then you'll have your answers. Nevela: ...And then she went on her way. Nevela: I went to find out how that chocobo was born, but no one could tell me. Nevela: Shalott said the chocobo's mother was from the stables in Bastok. Nevela: She said it was a special chocobo that had silver-colored feathers on its neck. Nevela: How I wish I could go to Bastok to see her for myself. Nevela: I wonder if that Elvaan girl will be passing by again anytime soon... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Chocobo's Tale - Bastok Mines |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Wobke:' A chocobo with silver-colored feathers...? Wobke: Ah, you'd be talking about Silver Comet. Wobke: She used to be the mount of a highly ranked general in the Bastokan navy. Wobke: The general's son received the chocobo as a coming-of-age present, which he promptly took advantage of to leave Bastok. Wobke: For the longest time, no one saw hide nor hair of man or beast--until eventually, Silver Comet came wandering back to town...alone. Wobke: I heard later on that the general's son had lost his life somewhere in the wilds. Wobke: Only Silver Comet had managed to return unharmed. Wobke: In memory of his son, the general asked us to take the chocobo into our care... Wobke: But then one day, Silver Comet was gone. Some chocobo thief had stolen her. Wobke: Hm? You say a chick of Silver Comet's is being kept in the Jeuno stables? You must be mistaken. Wobke: Anyway, after the theft, the general exhausted every avenue in search of his son's chocobo. Wobke: He eventually found an adventurer who allegedly saw a chocobo drowning in the Pashhow Marshlands. Wobke: That chocobo had the same markings as Silver Comet. Wobke: If you want to try talking to that adventurer, you should go to the outpost in the marshlands. Wobke: He's given up the adventuring life, it seems. Now he earns his daily bread by seeing to the needs of the soldiers at the outpost. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Chocobo's Tale - Pashhow Marshlands |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Ulzana:' Whaddaya want? I got no time for adventurers. Ulzana: Huh? Where'd you hear... Well, whatever. Ulzana: Silver Comet... What the hell are you bothering ma about that old chocobo story for? You some kind of crackpot? Ulzana: Leave me alone, you loon. Ulzana: Can't you see I'm busy? This place gets too wet and too dark too quick to be wasting time chatting. Ulzana: Hold up a minute. If you bring me some bottles of warding oil, I might be willing to give you the time of day. Ulzana: Yep, three of those ought to do it. I'll give you until the day after tomorrow. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Chocobo's Tale - Pashhow Marshlands |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Ulzana:' You brought what I asked for? Careful with that stuff, it's powerful smelly. Ulzana: It's good for hiding a person's scent, you see. Helps me get around. Ulzana: Now, then. You wanted to hear about that chocobo, right? Ulzana: She was one of the fastest chocobos I've ever ridden, but damn near uncontrollable. I don't know how Silver Comet's owner handled her. Ulzana: I guess the death of her former owner is what sent her off the edge. That chocobo wasn't right in the head. Ulzana: She threw herself headlong into the marshes. Thought my number was up, I can tell you! Ulzana: When I saw her in the stables, she was wearing a collar attached to a chain. Ulzana: That wasn't to keep the general's mount from being stolen-- it was to keep Silver Comet from flying the coop, so to speak. Ulzana: That general's a real schemer. Said that if Silver Comet was released, she would be able to find Shooting Star. Ulzana: It's his fault I almost got killed! Ulzana: Huh? Who's Shooting Star? He's a chocobo, too. Ulzana: Shooting Star was Silver Comet's mate. Ulzana: Their love was a pure, uncomplicated thing, much more so than what people feel. Ulzana: Ahahaha! I think this oil is starting to muddle my senses. I'll see you around, adventurer. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Chocobo's Tale - Bastok Mines |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Wobke:' Were you able to meet with that adventurer? Wobke: ... Is that right? I think you were around that bottle of warding oil a bit to long. Wobke: It sounds to me like that adventurer was the one that stole Silver Comet in the first place. Wobke: Or at least you would think so, if the thief wasn't supposed to have drowned in the marsh as well. Wobke: You mentioned a "Shooting Star"? I know that name. Wobke: That chocobo was raised alongside Silver Comet. Those two were almost inseparable as chicks. Wobke: Unfortunately, unlike Silver Comet's case, Shooting Star died saving his master. Wobke: I'm guessing Silver Comet was trying to find him when she jumped into that marsh. The general mentioned something similar at the time, I recall. Wobke: Hm? Still trying to convince me that her chick is in Jeuno? Wobke: I'm sorry, but I really think you're mistaken. I mean, the general even had Silver Comet's collar. Wobke: He said he was going to lay it on his son's grave in Batallia Downs. Wobke: But, wait. I seem to remember that collar being sent by a man named Brutus. He runs a chocobo stable in Jeuno... Wobke: Why would the collar be sent from Jeuno when Silver Comet drowned in the Pashhow Marshlands? |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Chocobo's Tale - Upper Jeuno |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Nevela:' Wow... So this collar belonged to that chocobo's mother, Silver Comet? Nevela: I would place this on the grave of her mate, Shooting Star, if I only knew where it was. Brutus: So you're the two snoopers who were asking Shalott about Silver Comet. Brutus: That collar...!? Brutus: You've dug pretty far into this old story. Looks like after twenty years, people start to let things slip. Nevela: Please don't be angry, Brutus. Nevela: I found out that chocobos can fall in love, just like people do. Nevela: There was a girl who taught me that animals and people are the same. Nevela: I think the story of Silver Comet and Shooting Star helped me to really understand what she meant. Brutus: Well then, I suppose I'll have to tell you the whole tale. Brutus: Silver Comet and Shooting Star never really died. Nevela: Really!? Brutus: Shooting Star was a special chocobo that was attacked by an evil man. Brutus: He was badly wounded when they brought him here, and we all worked hard to get him back on his feet. Brutus: But Shooting Star was being chased by the evil man, so we had to hide him away. Brutus: We took him to a place in the west of Batallia Downs, where that villain would never find him. Brutus: But the bad man was clever. He knew that if he had Silver Comet, her bond to Shooting Star would lead them right to the chocobo's hiding place. Brutus: Silver Comet was one smart chocobo, though. Brutus: She deliberately dove into the marshes to force the villain from her back. Brutus: It was an extremely dangerous thing for Silver Comet to do. Brutus: But she never gave up. She had to protect her mate from the man who meant to hurt him. Brutus: Silver Comet swam through the muck and dragged herself free of the marshlands. She was able to make it to Shooting Star's side. Brutus: That's why I took off her collar and set her free. Shalott: What happened to them after that? Nevela: Did they live happily ever after? Brutus: That's right. And the youngest of the brood they raised together is that chocobo right over there. Nevela: What a great story... Brutus: It's not over yet. The villain of this tale is still lurking around somewhere. Brutus: That's why you can never tell anybody what you've heard here today. You want to keep that chocobo safe, right? Nevela: I'll never tell, I promise! Brutus: Glad to hear it. And one more thing... Brutus: Don't forget how Silver Comet never gave up on her mate. Brutus: Even when those they love and believe in have gone, animals will keep on striving. Nevela: Right That's because animals come from the same source as people. Brutus: Adventurer, you can have this. Keep this story to yourself. Nevela: Thank you so much! And this is from me.